


与光同尘

by MUqiao



Category: fog电竞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUqiao/pseuds/MUqiao
Kudos: 39





	与光同尘

余遂微微低着头，在时洛唇上轻轻啃咬舔舐，温柔缱绻。

饶是余渣男忍得了欲火中烧，时洛先受不住了。

余遂没伸舌头……

时洛心里纳闷，被余遂磨得心里痒……

“你行不行……不行我来……唔!”时洛含含糊糊地说着，猛然被余遂的攻势给封了尾音。

余遂这才开始动了真格，长驱直入，差点把时洛亲得喘不过气来。

“宝贝儿……不要说男人不行……”余遂终于放开时洛，在他耳边掺着气音低声说道。

时洛整个人软了下来，被他亲得七荤八素的，两手早在刚才亲到猛烈时就自然而然搭在了余遂肩上拢在一起。

此时就着这个动作，时洛埋头在余遂颈窝，整个人贴余遂极近，急促黏腻的呼吸打在余遂颈肩，勾得余遂下腹也开始燥热起来。

“洛洛……抬头……”

“张嘴……”

“帮我脱……”

余遂的声音压得低沉，深沉诱惑，一步一步诱导时洛卸下一层层防备。

时洛早就被余遂亲服帖了，头脑发昏的同时不自觉跟着他的话来。

“时神这么听话?”

余遂莞尔，嘴唇在时洛的耳廓蹭了蹭。

时洛颤了颤，往余遂怀里钻了钻，随后懵懵地抬头去寻刚亲过自己的整个人挂在了余遂身上。

都是一米八的少年，身高腿长的，可每次打算上床的时候，余遂都感觉时洛在自己怀里软成了一团。

余遂半抱着时洛，亲着亲着把人往床上带。

两人滚到床上后，时洛还紧紧搂着余遂的脖子，仰头在余遂颈间亲吻。

“嘶……Evil选手……比赛结束了……就不担心吻痕被看到了?”

时洛把脑袋抵在余遂肩头，闷声说：“本来就不怕……你亲的比我重……”

余遂没忍住笑了下，自己的小男朋友怎么这么可爱啊。

“疼?”

“不疼……我就喜欢那种……”

“喜欢?”

“……嗯。”

“喜欢那种?喜欢我亲你?”

“嗯……喜欢。”

余遂闻言低头，细密的吻就沿着时洛的脖颈一路向下，“宝贝……送你条草莓锁骨链……”

“少废话……嗯……轻点……”

时洛拿手背遮着嘴，漏出了一声喘息。

“洛洛……你才是不行啊……这还没开始……就这样勾引我?”

“我没……唔!”

余遂的手开始脱他的裤子了。

两人的上衣早在亲吻中就被剥个干净，时洛在这种时候甚至能比余遂还着急。

余遂的手开始在他腰间点火，满意地察觉到身下人的反应。

时洛早就硬了。

余遂一笑，把时洛的下衣也扒了个干净，惹得时洛不住地哼唧。

余遂吻上时洛的那物，时洛身子猛的一颤。

“队长，别……别……”

余遂含住前端不断深入，湿软的触感让时洛刺激得时洛不住喟叹。

余渣男名不虚传，在这方面总是会让时洛舒服到不想停下。

时洛原本不想他为自己做这种事，可实在舒服，他没忍住，将手指插入了余遂的发间。

时洛被余遂伺候得舒服的时候会喊余遂的名字。

余遂很喜欢听他这样喊自己，欲求不满的样子他太喜欢了。

他不知道平时自己不在的时候时洛自己解决的时候是不是也这样喊着他的名字。

“余遂，余遂……啊……余遂……快点……”

余遂的动作果然快了几分，不仅帮时洛弄了出来还当着他的面吞了下去。

时洛偏头不去看压在自己身上的余遂，压抑地小口喘着气。

“时神……Whisper选手让你爽了吗?业务满意吗?”余遂重新压上时洛，盯着时洛红透了的耳朵笑着问。

“满意……”

“那该我了?我想怎么就怎么?说好的?”

“嗯……嗯!”时洛猛的一颤，身体开始不自觉发抖。

余遂的手指试探地挤进了穴口，两人太久没做了，时洛的身体崩得太紧，仅仅一个指节就让他有点吃痛了。

“嗯……唔……啊啊……唔嗯……”

没意义的呻吟声不绝于耳，余遂知道自家小男朋友这是疼了，低头给了时洛一个轻柔绵长的吻，柔声哄他，“再忍忍……我尽量快点让你适应。”

时洛没应，咬咬牙，觉得自己还能忍，不用他放慢速度或者强迫他自己再多忍。

直到余遂放进第三根手指时，时洛受不住了。

“啊……队长……队长，我可以了……你……你进来……嗯啊……别……别用手指……受……啊……受不住……”

“这就受不住了?你队长的你可是见识过的……你确定可以了?”

余遂能看得出来时洛现在被情欲主导，不太清醒，说话直白，但即使是时洛想要，自己也不能让小男朋友疼着。

于是还保持着原有的扩张速度，耐着性子放第四根手指。

时洛见余遂没进行下一步动作，后穴又不满足于余遂那三根手指，只得小幅度动了动腰，颤颤巍巍开了口。

“队长……啊……余遂……Whisper……哥……哥哥……啊!”

余遂的动作骤然加重了不止一分，撤了手指换了自己的东西顶在穴口。

他早就硬得不行了。

他都喊自己哥哥了，在不上还是人吗?

“洛洛……宝贝……疼了就说……我轻点……是你勾引我的……”

下一秒，余遂猛的进入，时洛的身体下意识想逃，被他拽了回来压好。

“啊……哥……不够……”

“宝贝儿别急……才一半……一会儿有你受的……”

“啊……嗯……哥……哥哥……唔……唔嗯——哈啊……”这声喘息拖了很长的音，是余遂整个进入了。

时洛黏腻的叫床声对余遂来说无疑是最有效的催情剂。

余遂开始小幅度抽插，带出来的水声愈来愈大，越发黏腻。

“宝贝……嗯……我可以加速了?”

“……嗯……”

余遂加快了动作，抽插的幅度也越来越大，撞击声愈发明显。

“嗯……啊……啊啊……嗯唔……哥，哥哥……慢点……”

“慢点?刚才谁说不够的?嗯?”  
“谁说快点的?嗯?"  
"是谁啊?"

余遂每问一句，就发狠撞一次，正巧顶上了时洛的敏感点。

余遂听着时洛猛然拔高的声调，心想找到了，嘴上依旧不饶，“嗯?谁啊？”

时洛被撞得一句完整的话都说不出来，磕磕绊绊开口，“我……嗯……是我……啊……”

“你在干什么?嗯?”

又是一记深顶。

“啊，我……我……我在……被操……”

“被谁?”

“队长……”

“嗯?”

一记深顶，恰好在那一点上。

时洛受不住，眼眶泛红，嘴里开始跑没门的话了，“老公……老公在……哈啊……在操我……啊……哥哥……轻点……”

老公这个称呼显然让余遂很受用，余遂不仅没慢下来，反而更加兴奋了。

“宝贝儿，重点的不喜欢?”

“喜欢……啊……喜欢……太……太深了……不行了……唔……唔嗯……哈啊……要，要去了……”

自己也快去了。

“乖……宝贝……等我一起……”

余遂低头吻住时洛，轻柔吮吸着，可身下的动作却一点也没放缓。

“洛洛……我爱你……”

“……我也是。”

_  
当晚第一次后的对话单列（悄悄咪咪）

“哥……这是在浴室……啊……”

“宝贝，在浴室……再来一次?”

“不……”

“你说要哄我，我想怎么就怎么……”

“……这次轻点。”

“嗯哼。”

“队长……凉……你快点……”  
“哥……啊……再快点……”  
“嗯啊，重点……重点……啊……”

“哥……别再来了……我受不住了……啊……”  
“太深了……啊……哥，哥哥……慢点……慢点……啊……唔嗯……”

"不行啊，我们Evil选手刚才还说让我重一点，可能是对Whisper选手的业务不太满意，我还需要在努努力啊。"

时洛：又是这样!  
一开始磨着我故意逼我催你然后变本加厉……过分……  
腰疼……

🚲/鹿听言  
求个收藏评论推荐关注!  
喜欢就好!  
爱您!


End file.
